


Just You and Me Curly

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry (Famous)</p>
<p>Three isn't always a magic number as Louis learns when he almost loses Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me Curly

Every time Harry Styles looked up expecting to see Louis Tomlinson walking or preferably running towards him he scolded himself, Louis wouldn’t even be aware he wasn’t sat at the hotel anymore. Shifting on the uncomfortable plastic airport chair he pulled the neck of his purple Jack Wills hoodie even further over his face to ensure he wasn’t spotted, in hindsight he should have called management to get this sorted so he could not have the worry of being bothered but his decision had been a quick one causing this to be the first time in the three year career of One Direction he truly hated being world wide famous, sunglasses covered his red rimmed eyes which he closed, picturing again the assortment of food Louis was going to return to when he got back from whatever fun he’d been having with Eleanor Calder, all his faves would be waiting for the two of them to enjoy. It was the wrong two though, it was meant to have been for him and Louis to celebrate their one year anniversary a day that in Harry’s mind should have been spent together not Harry on his own while Louis ran off with the woman they were using to cover up their relationship, Harry hadn’t been overly keen on the idea from the start but as soon as he’d been told it was just for show, just so they could enjoy each other without the unwanted attention of the press and the fans he’d accepted it, naively so it seemed now. It had been Louis’ way of having his cake and eating it the whole time, he’d just been so stupid, so blindly in love with him that he hadn’t considered this a possibility, over time though it had become so obvious, the fake dates lasted longer and become more frequent, then Eleanor started hanging out with Liam’s girlfriend Danielle which meant she’d always be about when the band hung out together, which lead to her being invited to quite a lot of movie nights, private parites, even nights when Harry had hoped it would be just him and Louis she would turn up, Louis would give him an awkward smile and make it up to him afterwards, declare his undying love as they came down from their highs each time Harry had felt reassured, daft sometimes for maybe over reacting but now sitting in the Spanish airport, hiding under his sunglasses and hoody he felt more than justified. Forgetting all the nights he and Louis had spent alone, all the times Louis had gone out of his way to avoid Eleanor for him, the private jokes, the way Louis and only Louis understood Harry almost completely none of that was remembered because right now to Harry it was all fake and not for the first time he wondered if he was the decoy, the one that was being used to hide Louis and Eleanor’s relationship, had he not been so hurt he would have realised just how stupid that thought was. He hadn’t left a note, he didn’t feel he needed to, he didn’t call management they didn’t need to know, same as the rest of the boys, all they needed to know was that he was back in the studio ready to finalise the album on the agreed date. Tormenting himself further of how pleased and delighted the happy couple would be when they come back to the dinner he had put a lot of effort into, or how they’d laughed at and ignored the three texts he’d sent Louis asking him when he’d be back until finally he’d snapped, text his Mum saying he’d be home later and booked his flight away from the humiliation of playing second best all the time. Finally his flight was called and he couldn’t help one last look around the airport but as he had suspected there was no sign of Louis, with a heavy heart he threw his ruck sack over his shoulder and made his way towards his flight home to his Mums.  
  
Bouncing into the hotel room Louis froze at the fact it was completely dark inside, his sudden halt made Eleanor bump into him causing them both to giggle.  

“Shhh.” He told her trying to ignore the warning bells in his head. “I think Harry’s sleeping.” He whispered tip toeing into the room using his hands to feel his way past the fitted wardrobe and sides until he was stood facing the bed.

“Smells good in here.” Eleanor responded switching all the lights on the sudden brightness made Louis have to blink a few times before he went to shout at her but her puzzled look stopped him. “Harry’s not here.” She spoke slowly her long brown layers falling over her shoulders as he swore a small smirk danced on her lips. “Looks like he got dinner sorted though.” She carried on brushing up against him as she made her way to the table that Harry had pulled out to fit the selection of food on.  Louis didn’t move for a moment, his earlier conversation with Harry repeating through his mind as he clear blue eyes scanned the room, it wasn’t just that Harry wasn’t here that was making him feel uneasy it was the fact that there was nothing, apart from the food, to suggest that Harry had even been here this morning questioning why he had to spend another day with Eleanor while stating that the week long holiday was meant to have been just for the two of them. Louis had told him that it would be rude to not go out with El as she was out there with him even invited Harry to come with them but Harry had refused with a simple shake of those brown curls. “Why don’t you text him?” Turning to Eleanor slowly he couldn’t work out why he felt angry to see her settled at the table ready to start eating a fish finger sandwich which he knew wasn’t on the hotel’s menu.

“You have my phone.” He stated simply, seeing her carefree attitude still slightly as their eyes met, her chocolate ones started to line with concern at the anger building within his as she retrieved the phone from her handbag and passed it too him.  “Don’t touch that.” He told her pointing at the food the smile she returned to his request seemed fake, as he went to question it he glanced at his phone he had one unread from Harry:  
  
 _As you’ve ignored my last two texts I can only assume you’re having too much fun to want to know what your anniversary surprise is._  
  
He desperately searched the blackberry for his last text from Harry but it was from the day before then suddenly everything hit him all at once, his brain working far too fast than what he could cope with.  The last three days were texts from Harry asking where he was, would they be doing anything that night, when would he be back, would it be just the two of them endless questions that Harry should never have had to ask. Then the two missing texts, he glared at Eleanor now.

“What’s wrong Boo?” She questioned her voice soft and gentle as a piece of hair was twirled innocently round her fingers.

“You deleted them didn’t you?” He accused watching the confusion fall over her face. “You fucking deleted the texts from Harry!” She shook her head as though almost thinking about it. “Don’t lie to me!” He said a little louder then he intended.

“I haven’t touched your phone all day, only to give it back to you just now.” Fuming at himself now he stormed to the wardrobe retrieving his own rucksack starting to throw things into it, all those times Harry had told him that she was trouble sometimes almost begging him to end the fake relationship but he’d taken the younger’s perceptive take as an naive insecurity. “It was only two of the usual nagging.” She stated taking a step towards him but freezing as he spun to face, his anger directing back towards her.

“How do you know it was two?” He questioned through gritted teeth taking the phone out of his pocket, it was then that her facade started to break.

“I...I didn’t I meant a few, you know what Harry’s like, he’s too clingy with you.” She told him it wasn’t the first time she’d mentioned that it was though the first time he realised it was a dig and not a worry. How had he been so stupid not to see through it? Raking his hand through his hair he threw his clothes into the rucksack only caring then for his phone charger, everything else could be replaced.

“Stop lying and just tell me why!” He managed to say calmer then he felt though his agitation was still clear in his voice. As she deliberated he took the opportunity to take a few deep cleansing breaths to try and calm himself down. “El, tell me why you deleted Harry’s tweets.” He stated with more clarity in his voice this time that forced a sigh to fall from her hips.

“We were having such a good time.” She started. “We always have such a good time, and Harry well, he get’s in the way. I know you think you love him Louis but it’s just in your head because it’s what the fans want, because it’s what he wants and you don't want to let anyone down and I get that, but everyone knows that it’s us that belong together.” There was no malice in her words, not even a hint of spitefulness just a patient tone that a teacher may use to a rowdy classroom, what she said shocked him, only the band and their families knew they were together and did they all think that Louis was simply entertaining Harry? How could they when his heart could easily burst just at the sight of him, he was consumed with love for Harry but clearly he had failed in showing him that this was the case.

“El, I do love Harry.” He told her trying to keep his own voice even.

“Really? So how come it’s me the world sees you kissing, holding hands with, cuddling, laughing with? Why is it that everyone including Harry sees you tweeting me private jokes, cute little messages and miss you’s? If you are so in love with Harry why did you choose to spend today, your one year anniversary with me?” Louis inhaled a deep breath fighting the urge to cry at what an awful boyfriend he’d been to Harry as she continued walking slowly towards him. “If you loved Harry why do let me get involved with everything you do? Ask yourself why is it you are stood here talking to me instead of trying to find Harry? It’s because you love me.” She was right in front of him standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his without thinking he moved away from her, she blinked at him a few times in surprise which didn’t shock him. If it was as bad as she said it was he wouldn’t blame Harry for never wanting to speak with him again.

“I love Harry Styles more than you’ll ever know. “He told her firmly. “I was just too fucking scared of the press to admit it to the world, and you were the perfect cover, and I’m sorry.” He met her eyes picking the rucksack up and swinging it over his shoulder. “I’m really sorry if I lead you to believe that you were anything more. I don’t love you, I never have and I never will.” He saw her viciously blinking back tears. “Simply because my heart belongs to someone else.” With that he turned and left the room, his mind was racing, she could out them to the press, sell her story, she could do what the hell she wanted though as his priority right now was Harry, the short queue to check out gave him a few moments to think he had to accept that he’d hurt Harry and who would Harry trust when he was hurt? Offering a small smile to the receptionist as he stepped forward, he knew that it would be his Mum which made him request the taxi to the airport giving a silent prayer that he wouldn’t have too long of a wait for the next flight to Manchester.  
  
Harry had been home for five hours before Louis knocked on his bedroom door.

“Mum I’m just going to bed.” He lied feeling a twinge of guilt, his Mum had met him from the airport, given him a cooked meal that he’d picked it then supplied him with endless tea until he moved towards her embrace and told her how unfair everything else. Patiently she’d listened then she’d given him a few pointers for him to think about, she always did that and he’d been mulling them over for the last hour or so.

“It’s me.” His whole body tensed as he heard the door open and saw in the reflection from the window he stood before that it was Louis, he didn’t have his rucksack with him, his slender frame still covered in the same clothes he’d worn that morning his hair normally so perfectly swept to one side looked messy as though someone had been running their fingers through it, the thought made Harry bristle though he tried not to show it. “You can tell me to leave if you want to, but please hear me out first.” Harry remained silent the only indication that he’d heard Louis was the curt nod of his head. It was with caution that Louis closed the door and walked to stand next to Harry. “I’m sorry.” He whispered tentatively taking one of Harry’s hand in his, Harry closed his eyes at the warmth but gently withdrew his hand. Louis cleared his throat then continued talking. “I’m an idiot, and I’ve thought of a hundred different ways to say what I need to say but it’s this; I was scared, so scared that the press would ridicule us, that it would ruin what we’ve worked so hard for and El she was just there and she was so laid back and chilled out about everything and I simply didn’t see how she played me and hurt you.” Harry tried to blink back a few tears but the spilled down his cheeks, Louis paused again taking both Harry’s hands in his holding them tight so he couldn’t move them away. “I’m an idiot.” He repeated. “I should have listened to you she says she loves me and that she thinks it’s me and her that should be together.” Harry tried to withdraw his hands but Louis tightened his grasp. “I told her that it’s you I belong too, that I’ll never love her or anyone else because my heart belongs to you.” For the first time Harry looked directly at Louis. “I never wanted to be the one that made you cry, I certainly never wanted to make you leave our holiday, or make you feel second best.”

“You did though.” Harry squeaked quickly trying to clear the ball of emotion that was clogging up his throat.

“I know and I’m sorry and if you let me I’ll make it up to you.” Harry shrugged feeling torn between the potential security Louis’ words were giving him and the hurt that had seeped through him for what seemed like such a long time.

“No more Eleanor?” Harry asked the thought appealing to him more then ever.

“Just me and you Curly.” Louis replied instantly. “You know the scariest thing in the world isn’t the press, or not having One Direction, it’s the thought of not being with you. I’ll tell the world tomorrow that I love you and you are my world and that I wronged you, if it means I don’t have to leave here knowing that it’s the end of us. ” A silence fell over them as Harry stewed over the promises that were being made, the silence seeming to engulf until a sniffle from Harry broke it. Louis released his hands using his thumbs to dry his eyes. “Not another tear over me, I’m not worth it.” He whispered, Harry surprised them both by grabbing his hand again pulling them closer together.

“You’re my life Louis.” He stated clearly. “But I can’t share you anymore, it hurts too much.” Louis nodded his understanding, smiling at the fact he was still able to call Harry his. Harry closed the gap between them in a kiss so sweet and kind that deepened as Louis slid his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip instantly being granted access, their tongues finding each other in a familiar dance as they explored each other’s mouths as though it was the first time, Harry’s hands sliding around his waist as he grabbed handfuls of Harry’s hair. They parted for air, foreheads resting against each other both of them feeling each others needs starting to grow.

“Just you and me Curly. “ Louis repeated. “Now can I start making things up to you?” Harry nodded slowly and they both knew deep down that it would take time to heal all the wounds that had been made, that it was by all means not going be an easy ride but that every bump and bruise along the way was going to be worth it.


End file.
